


But What If?

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [48]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius goes to Rose for some comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	But What If?

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant   
> **Author’s Notes:** Don't worry, there's no actual het in here!  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Rose Maria Weasley sat on a blanket out on the edge of a field near the Black Lake, reading her Transfiguration textbook for the fourth time. It was a beautiful late April afternoon and she was enjoying the feel of the sun on her pale skin. It was the first day since the fall that she’d been able to wear shorts and a tank top.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy wandered aimlessly around the grounds of Hogwarts. He’d been in a funk for some time now, ever since his best friend had made his little announcement. Not that said best friend had noticed. The brunet had moved on from Lucien rather quickly and started dating Samantha before the week had ended. 

Scorpius spotted a familiar redhead sitting nearby; he hadn’t realized he’d walked so far from where he’d started. The blond sat down next to his Ravenclaw friend and sighed listlessly, watching the smooth surface of the lake for a long time.

Rose knew Scorpius had joined her but she wasn’t ready to put her book down right away. She finished the chapter and closed her textbook, resting back on her hands and tilting her face towards the warm sun, waiting for the other sixth year to speak first.

“I can’t believe he’s given up boys,” Scorpius sighed finally.

Rose sat forward again and looked over at her blond friend for a moment, considering him. He sat with his legs crossed, fiddling with the edge of the blanket and staring at the nearby water. “I doubt he’ll stick to that for very long.”

“But what if he does, Rose? What if he falls in love with her?” he shuddered at the thought.

Rose reached a hand out and put it on Scorpius’s shoulder, “Oh Scorp.”

The Gryffindor frowned. “Don’t Rose. Please don’t.” He sighed again before looking her in the eye. “I’ll be fine.”

Rose frowned, uncertain, but lowered her hand. She doubted very much that Scorpius would be fine if Albus did fall for Samantha. But she kept that particular thought to herself.


End file.
